Orin
Weisman, Greg (2011-12-16). Question #13806. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-16. | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-09-30). Question #13531. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. | age (2016) = | gender = Male | species = Atlantean | relatives = Queen Mera (wife), Prince Orm (brother) | designation = 06 | hair color = Blond | eye color = Blue | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Enhanced Strength, Underwater Survival, and Unarmed Combat | first = 101 | voice = Phil LaMarr}} Aquaman (real name King Orin) is the former mentor of Aqualad, the King of Atlantis, and a founding member of the Justice League. Personality Aquaman can be described as bold and calm headed. As King of the Earth's oceans, he behaves in a very regal and formal manner, especially in his own home. However, he seems to have his soft spots, and he allows disagreement with his command to some degree, if it carries wisdom. Aquaman seems to respect the abilities of his protégé Aqualad, and even the abilities of his teammates. However, he can at times behave patronizing towards them, though not in an intentionally rude manner. Like many of his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman takes the view that the younger generation is not ready to join the League just yet. After the Team defeated Blockbuster, he changed his mind. Physical appearance Aquaman resembles a bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair, a beard, aqua blue eyes and a strong build. As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves. History Early life Aquaman co-founded the Justice League as its 6th member. During a battle against Ocean-Master, Aquaman was aided by two students named Garth and Kaldur'ahm. He was so impressed he offered both the opportunity to become his protégé. Garth turned down the offer but Kaldur'ahm accepted and became Aqualad. July 2010 Aquaman and Aqualad defeated Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman pressed Aqualad about being excited for his upcoming induction into the Justice League. They travelled together to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C.. After Speedy stormed out, Aquaman insisted that the three remaining sidekicks would eventually be allowed to accompany the League on missions when they were ready. He then joined the League in fighting the sorcerer Wotan. Aquaman was present with the rest of the League following the destruction of Cadmus' ground-level facility. He tried to make Aqualad and the other sidekicks stand down, but was rebuffed. On their way to Atlantis, Aquaman told Aqualad that he did not hold his apprentice's disobedience against him, and was interested in the idea of a team. Aquaman accompanied his apprentice to the former Secret Sanctuary, which Batman re-commissioned as the headquarters for the newly formed covert ops team. August 2010 Aquaman attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Aquaman welcomed his apprentice back to Atlantis after an absence of two months, and invited him over to dinner. At the banquet, Orin revealed that Mera was expecting a child. He was not able to finish the banquet, as Superman alerted him to an emergency in Tokyo. September 2010 During the king's absence, Black Manta attacked the city. Aquaman thanked his friends and family for guarding the city as best they could, and protecting the queen. When Orin returned home from another mission with the League, he was pleased to see Aqualad and Orm had defeated Ocean-Master, and foiled the murder of Mera. Aquaman came to the Cave with the rest of the League when communications broke down. After the attack of Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, he tended to his protégé. October 2010 Aquaman and Martian Manhunter fought the Injustice League's plant creature in Paris. They later received help from Icon and Rocket. As part of a simulated training scenario of the Team, Aquaman was "killed" by alien invaders. November 2010 Aquaman fought alongside his protégé on a flying air fortress that blanketed part of the United States with snow. He led the charge against one of the fortress's cannons, giving Aqualad the cover needed to strike it with his water-bearer. Aquaman was present at a League meeting to discuss the induction of new members. He opposed Red Arrow's nomination, citing his disrespectful behavior. Aquaman also attacked Captain Marvel's position after it was revealed he was really a 10-year-old boy. December 2010 Aquaman was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Aquaman welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. Aquaman, Green Arrow and Flash pursued Red Arrow after the young archer escaped the Watchtower. In the end, Red Arrow escaped via a drainage pipe. With the other two mentors, Aquaman took on their protégés. They were far stronger, but held back by Klarion's control over them. The three Leaguers were defeated when Aqualad opened the airlock. They were sucked towards the exit, and slammed unconscious when they hit the closing door. January 2011 Aquaman was present at the debriefing of Red Arrow. 2011-2016 Aquaman did not witness the betrayal of his protégé, and only learned from Nightwing that Aqualad joined his father, Black Manta. He could not bring himself to believe it, and blamed himself for withholding the information of his true parentage. He did not know Aqualad was under deep cover within Black Manta's organization. January 2016 After Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Aquaman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. After the League learned of the location of the last Krolotean stronghold, they set up a plan of attack. Aquaman and Lagoon Boy were Beta Squad. They infiltrated Malina Island from the sea, prying open an underwater door and spying in the docks with a periscope. Kaldur'ahm discovered them, and shot his helmet lasers at them, but they could evade it. They leaped out of the water to stop the Manta men that had started to fire on them. Aquaman quickly sought out his main foe, but Kaldur'ahm shot him in the shoulder. While he recovered, Lagoon Boy took down Krolotean Mechs. Aquaman recovered, but found himself surrounded by Mechs. Delta Squad destroyed them for him. Lagoon Boy, in his inflated form, stormed at Kaldur'ahm, giving Aquaman the opportunity to attack him from the flank. Manta's helmet was thrown clear, and Aquaman was shocked to see his former friend. Orin and Nightwing tried to reason, but Lagoon Boy and Kaldur'ahm saw only enmity. Kaldur escaped, but did notify them of a bomb that was set to go off. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl swooped in to carry the two Atlanteans back to the Bio-Ship. They managed to outrun the blast. After the explosion, Aquaman hauled the injured Superman from the water. While the rest discussed what had happened, he could only stare out of the window, lost in thought. Powers and abilities * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, Aquaman possesses above average superhuman strength. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13323". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to withstand high water pressure. * Superspeed Swimming: Aquaman's strength gives him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aquaman has the ability to breathe in water. * * Multilingualism: He can speak both English and Atlantean. Relationships Queen Mera Aquaman is married to Mera, making her Queen of Atlantis. They seem to be an extremely loving couple, who share a bond of mutual respect for the other and their duties. While Aquaman works as a hero on the surface world, Mera runs the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, and is one of their head instructors. During the year 2010 the two were expecting their first child. Aqualad Aqualad was Aquaman's protégé. Although they work together, Aqualad respected Aquaman as his King and as his mentor. However, Aqualad was not afraid to speak his mind when he felt strongly, and in return Aquaman respected Aqualad's right to free expression. However, Aqualad broke off his ties when he went under cover. Aquaman did not know, and thought he himself was partly to blame, because he knew, but chose not to tell his protégé of his father. Prince Orm Prince Orm is Aquaman's brother. It appears they get along well; Aquaman does not seem to know about his brother's double life as his nemesis Ocean-Master. Appearances Background in other media * This is Aquaman's seventh animated appearance. He first appeared in his solo series in the 60s, Aquaman. Later, he became a founding member of the Super Friends. He also appeared in the DCAU (Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited), Justice League: The New Frontier, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Early promotional images for Young Justice showed Aquaman with longer hair rather than the shortly cropped style he currently sports.Weisman, Greg (2011-03-11). "Question #13132". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-17. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League